Two prophesied hearts
by THG-District12
Summary: Will moves into a new town with his family. In his new school he is quickly befriended. Will soon becomes intrigued by a boy named Eclipse who is a popular kid and also kinda of an outcast. Will learns new things about Eclpise and his family's history. He will also learn something about his own family history and learn things that he never thought will be possible.
1. prologue

Prologue

The five families of the light star, the five families that make up the light star are the Quintenons, Dubose, Salions, Mcskys and the Malarks. The families are the first to wield magic in the world. They are the strongest families in the magic world since history was first started being written.

In the history of the magic families it is said that five young friends were on a hill in the darkest hour of the night. They stood there in their own little world until a star struck they land near them. As they got closer to the bright stone it burst and the five youths felt pain as a light entered their bodies. When is stopped they were greeted by darkness.

When they woke they were in their homes but with the gift of magic and limitless powers. They learned how to control their new powers but they were not the only ones with powers. As their powers grew they stopped disasters from happening.

Each of them married and had children who inherited their powers. Their children were taught to help others and to become stronger. Each child had their own special kind of power. But not all of them used their powers for others.

Some used their powers for selfish reasons. They would steal gold, food, luxuries and manipulate people for their own use.

The leaders of the families put a stop to them and each one of the selfish ones were disowned when they were defeated.

Many years later the leaders of the families came together and decided that they should keep themselves hidden from the world, that they should keep themselves in the shadows.

With each passing year the new born grew stronger than the last but the leader was always the strongest.

The dark ones still grew as the five families did. They kept hidden and grew stronger to wait when they would strike.

One family, the Malarks, became the strongest of all. They made the five points of the star, were they would all meet together.

It is said that there will be two who bring peace to the world between the magic families and the modern world, but one will turn against it and bring destruction. That one will only turn and bring pain only if the heart is corrupted by darkness, betrayal and the lust for power. The other will have to end the evil one to end the reign to terror.

**Sorry that it is very short but I promise that the next chapter(s) will not be this short. And don't worry about the other stories because I will get to them as fast as I can. Well, enjoy.**


	2. The first heart

**Summary: Jake and his parents move into a new city. In school he quickly becomes befriended and is soon intrigued by a boy named eclipse. Will and eclipse becomes friends and later learns new things about eclipse and his family. He also learns things and the history and origin about his own family. He learns that he isn't just a normal teenager anymore. **

Will sat in the back of the car looking out the window with his hand under his chin looking at the houses pass by. He saw little kids play in a playground and a few older kids. He and his parents had to move into a new town because his parents got better jobs here.

'_But that no excuse for cutting my summer break short' _though will

He knew that they were moving so he thought he would have his entire summer break to hang out with his friends but no. After two weeks they had everything packed and left after will said good-bye to his friends. The city that they are moving to his called _woodland_. In woodland the schools have a different schedule from where they moved from. The high school he was enrolled in entered their summer break earlier then his old school did. So that meant that he only had two weeks of summer left until he had to go back to school.

"Why couldn't we stayed home until a week before school started?" asked Will with sigh

"Yeah! "

"It's not fair" will younger twin brothers don't like the moving either.

"We already told you. We bought a house and set everything up. Why would we pay the bills if we aren't going to live in it for that month?" will's mom turned to face him from the passenger's seat with an eye brow raised.

Will sighed again and continued to look out the window. The streets are filled with people as they enter the inner city. The house that they are going to live in is at the other side of the city. He was told that he school he was going to is the best out of the five high schools in the city and it's also the biggest one.

Will eyed the passing building and people like a hawk. He was seeing what interested him and how looked interesting to make friends with and hang out with them. He was a group coming out of a Cinemark. They were all laughing and talking, some of the guys had a girl under their arms.

Next will saw a couple that were entering a clinic. The boy looked like he was in a hurry and the girl had a hand on her stomach with had a huge bump. The boy opened the door for the girl who entered. The boy had a lot of emotions on display. Some of them were shame, anger, embarrassment and pain.

'_Poor bastard'_ thought will

They were starting to come out of the inner city into the outer. They were starting to come into a suburb/town like area where they will be living. In his area will can see more teenagers around his age. Some girls are walking together, a boy is running from three other guys and he sees that the park is filled with teenagers laying on the grass or doing something else.

"Almost their kids" says will's dad

"Is it a tow story house?"

"Is the house big?"

"Can we get our own rooms?" Will's brother keep asking questions as if they're five year olds again.

"Yes, yes and yes" says will's mom

Both will's brother talk excitedly with each other about that they're going to do with their own rooms "geez, you two are talking like little kids" says will

"Hey, we're only 15" says Ian

"We have a right to be excited" says Liam

"Aren't you excited, will?" asked will's mom "hey, why don't you invite kids from your new school to your birthday party? That way you can make new friends"

"I don't think that a good idea. If I do invite them, they might not come at all"

"You never know" replied will's mom

Five minutes later they drive into a nice neighborhood. The houses are two-story houses and new. The houses have a big front yard and could also have a big back yard to play.

They park outside a house that has movers taking things out of a moving truck into the house that they will be living in. the house is a cream color with a green lawn with flower beds. Inside will and his brothers walk around looking at every corner in awe. When you step in there is a living room, the kitchen is connected with another living room and a dinner room through a door. The house has four room and three bathrooms.

After will and his brothers picked a room he went out for a walk around the neighborhood and a few blocks. Nothing really caught his attention except the woods that surrounded the houses. The suburb area is the limit of the city; any farther is just woods and who knows what.

Some kids with bikes pass him ignoring him as if he wasn't there at all. Soon will hear laughter coming from around another corner across the street, the kids he saw coming from the theater come into view. They talking about the movie they just seen and saying what parts they liked. The teens look like they are the popular kids in school.

'_They will be good to hang out with'_ thought will

He turned to keep walking down the street but his eyes still on the group. He kept walking into he ran into a wall of something. He stumbled back until he fell on the pavement.

"Hey! Watch were the hell you're going!" Came a voice

Will turned his head back and saw that the group standing there watching him.

Will turned his attention back to the man or teenager in front of him. He stood up and stood in front of the other. Will and this teen/man were the same height but will can almost feel the strength radiating off of him. He just stood his ground and tried to look cool in front of the other teens who were watching.

"Didn't you see me coming?! I had my head turned couldn't you gone around me?!" will was starting to get angry

"Hey, if you weren't trying to impress that posse then you would've been paying attention," said the guy to will "which I'm guessing you didn't" he nods his head behind will

Will turns to see that the kids had left. Now he feels embarrassed because he was trying to impress them.

"Alpha, stop toying with him, he's new, his family just moved here" Comes a softer voice

Will leaned to his right side to see behind the guy named 'Alpha'. All he can see is a shorter teenager with black hair and eyes that are the color of fire.

'That's interesting' thought will

"C'mon I want to go home" said the shorter one of the three

"But-"Alpha was cut off before he can finish the sentence

"Now." Said the shorter one with firmness

"Fine." Alpha gave one last glare at will before he started walking

"Sorry about him. He can get a bit moody"

"It's alright" said Will. He was staring into the fire colored eyes that fascinated him.

"Well, see you around" the shorter teen turned and started walking towards Alpha who was standing there for the other.

"Wait!" yelled will and caught up with the black haired teen "What's your name?"

The raven head opened his mouth to respond but alpha got to them first "C'mon, I thought you wanted to go home." Alpha pulled the raven head who just gave will a smile before he was thrown over the other's shoulder.

Will stood there watching as they kept walking and the raven head on Alpha's shoulder. The raven head decided to play around a bit and pretended he was getting kidnapped then pretended he was a dead body. Soon they were out of his eye sight.

He turned around to head home but jumped when another boy was in front of him with a face a pure adoration and a big smile on his face.

"You just stood up to Alpha! No one does that! You were lucky to walk out of that one alive, if his cousin wasn't their then you would be dead!" the kid was jumping with excitement of what he just saw.

"You are going to make it big here," The hyper teen stuck out his hand "My name is Eddie"

Will shock his hand, he was about to respond but Eddie beat him to it.

"C'mon. I'm going to show you do's and don'ts around here. Then we can get to business" asked will

"About my love life of course, you are going to get everyone's attention" said Eddie

**I hope that you guys like this new story. And don't worry I'm going to start updating mu other stories too.**


End file.
